Traditional portable interactive learning toy for children provides a sensor pad positioned beneath a printed game card. The circuit of the sensor pad detects the position of a pen or by a finger by means of pressure, resistive, optical, capacitive or inductive changes. For many designs, the pen is required to be connected to the game console with a wire for the unit to receive the selection signal. The game play is defined by the pictorial content of the card designed according to an internal program or an external program represented by a game cartridge. This type of learning toy depends of “two dimensional” pictures illustrated on the pictorial card. The player is also required to make use of a pen or pressing with a finger to indicate the selected answer when a question is asked. According to a research of this invention, it was found that younger child likes to play with toys that are free to move around, rather than a pen connected with a wire or having to press hard with their tiny fingers. Pen is a tool that can only be handled by an older child. Besides, it was discovered that younger child tends to remember real life article than abstract expressions. In addition, younger child is more ready to learn from three-dimensional toys than to interpret the meanings of a two dimensional picture. It is the objective of this invention to provide an electronics circuit that enable a portable learning toy to replace the pen or finger pointing with real life three dimensional accessory toys free to move around. An embodiment of this electronics circuit makes use of the high resolution resistor recognition circuit that is capable to resolve resistor tolerance lower than 10%, preferably 5% as disclosed in applicant's pending application Ser. No. 10/227,708 which is the formal application of provisional application 60/316,643. Another characteristics of the invention is that a multiple dimensional receiver array is provided to handle multiple external resistors to be received by the toy play set as disclosed in parent patent application Ser. Nos. 10/208,346 filed Jul. 30, 2002.